Why The Hell are We Here?!
by Carnivorous Bunny
Summary: I was really bored one night and decided to have a little fun with the Gundamwing boys...Find out the hilarious and suspensful conclution! Nothing graphic but it does have a bit of 1x2 and a lot of 3x4...Please read it!...And review it!


  
  
This is my VERY first fanfic so please be nice!!!! I really want feedback! I hope you like it...but if not...  
TO BAD!!!! Because I like it! ^_^....  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal...I don't own Gundamwing, heero's death glare or anything like that.   
However, I do own me (i.e. Bunny), which is a good thing because I'd hate to think what would happen if  
I didn't own me... Anyway, my point is, I don't own Gundamwing, the characters from Gundamwing or   
anything that has to do with the word "Gundam". These things are all property of SOMEONE ELSE!!!!  
And remember, this is purely fictional! SO DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY ANYWAY!  
YOU WOULDN'T GET ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Enjoy the story!!!!  
  
Moohahahahahahahaha! Moohahahahahahahahaha! Moohahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Achem....  
  
Bunny: I'm bored!!!!...I know! I'll write a fanfic!...But where to start...Lets see...I got it!!! Characters!!! But   
who?...*evil grin*...Why don't we have a LITTLE fun with the G-boys....Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!...  
  
Bunny snaps her fingers and Heero Yuy suddenly appears in the air, positioned  
as if piloting a gundam. He freezes in the air for a second above the hard, wooden  
floor before falling flat on his butt...  
  
Heero: Where am I!!! *death glare* Don't look at me!!! *hides his face*  
  
Bunny: I've been watching you on TV for weeks, Heero, I have already seen you!  
  
Heero: "Omae o korosu!"  
  
Bunny: Yeah yeah! I've heard it all before! *Turns her back to Heero to think* Now where was I...Oh yeah!  
  
While Bunny is thinking Heero takes a gun from his pocket and aims it right at Bunny.   
Bunny snaps her fingers and Duo Maxwell materializes in the air above Heero's head.  
Just as Heero pulls the trigger, Duo falls right on top of him, throwing off his aim. The  
bullet shot off through the house narrowly missing an antique lamp...  
  
Bunny: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Heero: "Omae o korosu!"  
  
Bunny: I know! I know! Your going to kill me, big whoop! *throws hands up into the air and sighs, rolling   
her eye's*  
  
Duo: Whoa! *Clutches his head* Where am I!? One minut I'm trying to kill Releena for Heero...and the next,  
I'm sitting right on top of him!!!!  
  
Bunny: *hopping up and down* Hi Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: *pushes Duo off of him* Get off me, Kisama!  
  
Duo: I love it when you say "kisama"!!! *smiles*  
  
Heero: *Death Glare*  
  
Duo: So, why are we here?  
  
Heero: You don't want to know!!!  
  
Bunny: *lost in her thoughts* I know what we need!!! *Evil laughter* Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Duo: *to Heero* Do I want to know?  
  
Heero: *death glare* Probably not...  
  
Bunny: *snaps her fingers* The eminant..."white room!!!!" heheheheheheheheheheh!!!!  
  
They are now in a very large white room with no doors or windows.  
  
Heero: *pulls Duo's braid* This is all your fault, you know!  
  
Duo: MY fault!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Yes!  
  
Bunny: Boys! I don't have my paper yet! Hold on!  
  
Heero: *Death glare*  
  
Bunny snaps her fingers and a pen and pad appear in her hands.  
  
Bunny: Much better! Now, you two go at it and I'll write down what happens! *holds pen and pad ready*  
and nothing yaoi!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ...?  
  
Heero: *Death Glare*  
  
Bunny: oooookkaaaaayyyy!...Um...let's see...Oh!...I got it! *snaps her fingers*  
  
Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner appear on the floor in each other's arms...  
they are, achem, not wearing anything...  
  
Bunny: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*snaps fingers and towels appear around   
Trowa's and Quatre's wastes* Much better! This is a FUNNY fanfic not a YAOI fanfic.  
  
Trowa: *gets up off the floor*...  
  
Quatre: *gets up as well* heheh *grins sheepishly*  
  
Heero: *Death Glare*  
  
Duo: *rolls his eyes* That ought to teach you!  
  
Bunny: *sitting with chin in hand* There's something missing...Doi! How could I forget! Wufei! *snaps  
fingers*  
  
Chang Wufei suddenly appears in mid air and then falls to the white room floor.  
  
Duo: Ha!  
  
Bunny: Wuffie!  
  
Wufei: *dazed* Ow!...What's going on!? This is an injustice! *see's everyone standing around in the white  
room and pauses* ...Am I dead?  
  
Heero: You wish! *glares at bunny with arms crossed, leaning on the white wall*  
  
Bunny: Hee-chan, your so Kawaii!  
  
Heero: *Death Glare* Don't call me hee-chan!...Omae o korosu!  
  
Duo: That's what you said to Releena! *smiles mischieviously*  
  
Heero: *death glare*  
  
Bunny: *giggles* Silly Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: *death glare*  
  
Wufei: *to heero* Who's the onna? *points at Bunny*  
  
Quatre: Um...what exactly are we doing here? *attempts to hold towel in place*  
  
Bunny: *smiles* For my fanfic of coarse!!!!  
  
Trowa: *to Quatre* Don't worry, I'll protect you little one....  
  
Quatre: *blushes and looks at the floor, grinning*  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!!!  
  
Bunny: Hold it!...*thinks*....Well, now I can't remember what I was going to do with you! *smiles*  
  
Heero: *lunges at Bunny. Duo holds him back* Omae o korosu! OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
Bunny: You'd better watch it or I'll bring Releena here. *smiles devilishly with fingers poised to snap*  
  
Heero: *pauses* You wouldn't!  
  
Bunny: Try me! *innocent look*  
  
Duo: She's got you there! *laughs*  
  
Heero: *death glare*  
  
Trowa: *mumbling* Onna...  
  
Bunny: I heard that!!!!  
  
Quatre: Heard what? Someone tell me! Please?  
  
Bunny: Now what was I going to do with you five!!...Oh well, It was nice having you here! See you later!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Bunny snaps her fingers and Duo vanishes.   
  
Heero: This is an Injustice!  
  
Wufei: *to heero* Omae o korosu! That was MY line, kisama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Quatre: *frieghtened look*....?*squeaks quietly*  
  
Trowa: *looks over at Quatre and moves to his side*  
  
Bunny: Alright! Heero's next!  
  
Heero: *death glare* Thank god.  
  
Bunny snaps her fingers and Heero dissapears.  
  
Quatre: *Inches closer to Trowa*  
  
Bunny: Bye bye Hee-chan! *giggles*  
  
Wufei: Onna...  
  
Bunny: Just for that! You're going last!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny: Quatre...Trowa...You two are next!  
  
Quatre: Thanks!  
  
Wufei: Kisama..  
  
Trowa: *glares at Wufei* Watch it.  
  
Quatre: *Grins*  
  
Bunny: Bye guys! *snaps her fingers* Bye Trowa! Bye Quatre!  
  
Trowa and Quatre hold hands as they vanish...Their towels remain on the floor...  
hehehehehehehe! heheheheeheheheheh!  
  
Wufei: *grumbles* Disgusting...  
  
Bunny: Alright, wuffie! Your turn!  
  
Wufei: Don't call me Wuffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny: Wuffie! *Wufei lunges at Bunny but bunny snaps her fingers and Wufei dissapears* Oh well... ...  
... ...Now I remember what I wanted to do with them! *snaps her fingers dramatically* Moohahahahahaha!  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaah!!!!!!!!!!! Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
heheheheh!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the Fic! Funny, ne?  
  
Please review! I would really like constructive feedback...But flames are okay...as long as I make an impact!  
  
Heeheeheeeheeee! Okay, bye!  
  
this is the Carnivorous Bunny, signing off!!! 


End file.
